Witches Curse!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: stiles comes home from a lacrosse practice to find Derek like with a witches curse on his that makes him really cuddly and soft. So like he finds him wrapped up in a blanket burrito and he's just undeniably cuddly and warm and stiles thinks he's sick so he goes to feel his forehead and Derek just somehow pulls him inside the burrito and cuddles him and it's just adorable! Read!


**This was a prompt someone had requested from the A03 page, my good friend iknightwriter helped write this with me. Please read and let me know what you think of it**

**Stiles Pov:**

It has been a long weekend. There was a witch that decided to try and take over Beacon Hills. Took forever to find the woman, before she could do any real damage.

Luckily, the pack and I managed to get rid of her, but of course the task wasn't so easy.

In the middle of the battle the witch made a last ditch effort and casted a spell causing all the werewolves to go completely insane. And I mean insane as them acting completely different from their personalities.

Scott was now an academic genius, Isaac had ended reverting back to his into shy self, and Derek? Well, no one has seen Derek since the witch disappeared.  
>On the bright side, the spell only lasted for 24 hours.<p>

Not so bright side, Scott wouldn't stop correcting Coach's practice plans at practice at school today, "McCall!" Coach yells at him from the sideline.

"Yeah Coach?" Scott replies as he stood in front of the goal.

"Stop trying to figure at what angle or whatever is you're mumbling to yourself and shoot the ball! Or else I'll have you run suicides that will actually result in death."

"That's not possible Coach."

"Stilinski!" Yeah, it was long practice indeed.

I was finally home and ready to collapse on my bed. Dad was working late tonight, so I figured I'd order a pizza or something.

But my plans went down the drain when I find the big bad Alpha himself on my bed...in my blanket...wrapped like a burrito.

"Stiles!" Derek beams at me, "You're finally home!"

Some part of me flinches at the overly nice Derek and the other wonders what the hell is wrong with him, "Well, yeah I live here." I tell him, "Unlike you, what are you doing here?"

"You know I never realize how soft your blankets are," Derek tells as he rubs his face as the blankets, "So soft and cuddly. " Then Derek starts smiling. Actually smiling.

"Dude are you sick?" I ask him. I walk over to my bed to feel his forehead, but the moment I reached out to touch him Derek suddenly pulls me into his arms and wraps the blanket around us, "Please don't eat me!" I beg him as he nuzzles my neck.

"Stiles you're so silly!" Derek says as he continues to nuzzle me, "And funny too. Soooo funny. You should be a comedian."

"Wow, Derek it's like you're" Then it hits me. The werewolves were acting the exact of their personalities, "A different person..."

Derek just gives me another smile. Damn witch.

Derek continued to cuddle against me his body heat making me overheated. He started making sleeping sounds.

"Derek are you falling asleep?" I asked.

"You're so comfy Stiles." He said, rubbing against me.

I sighed as I managed to get out of the burrito that Derek had me trapped in. But the moment I manage to get free Derek starts whimpering like a lost puppy and feels around the bed for me.

If this wasn't for the curse and the fact he looks so damn adorable I would laugh at him. Derek makes another lost puppy noise so I gave up and went back into the blanket with him.

He lies against me and I cuddled against him because between the blanket and Derek's warmth it was making me fall asleep.

"Derek are you falling asleep?" I asked.

"You're so comfy Stiles." He said, rubbing against me. I really don't know how long it lasted since the comfort and warmth knocked me to sleep.

**The next morning:**

**Derek's pov:**

**Derek's POV:**

I woke up and felt a warm body against me, I looked over and it was Stile sleeping soundly. I don't remember what happened exactly.

"Stiles, get up." I yelled pushing away from him.

"Five-more minutes dad." He mumbled and flipped back on to his side.

"It's not your dad, now get up idiot." I snarled.

Stiles turned in my direction and gave me a big-eyed stare, "I see your back to your old self." He said, yawning

"Yeah what exactly happened?" I asked, confused.

"Well I came home from a tiring Lacrosse practice to you in my bed with blankets wrapped around you. At first. I thought you were sick, but when I checked to see if you had a fever, you grabbed me and wanted me to cuddle with you.

"I did no such thing!" I told him and Stiles simply rolled his eyes and got off the bed.

"Yeah, well I left you all but whimpered like a lost puppy, so we cuddled all night."

I feel my face turn red from embarrassment.

"It was from the witch's curse." Stiles explained as he too was blushing bright red.

"So I was like a puppy who wanted you to cuddled with me?" I asked, embarrassed.

"It wasn't that bad." He admitted, I heard his heart speeding up.

"Really?"

"At first, I thought you were going to eat, but you're not a bad cuddler. And to be honest I liked seeing that side of you."

"Oh, really? The vulnerable side?" I question suddenly feeling angry.

"More like the nice and lovable side." Stiles corrected me. Wait, did he just say lovable? "That came out totally wrong." He says quickly, but his hearts makes a blip.

"Lovable, huh?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Stiles said suddenly getting flustered.

"And yet your heart is saying otherwise."

Then Stiles' face turns even redder, "Don't you use your wolf powers on me! That's cheating!"

I find myself snickering at Stiles flailing across the room.

"It's not funny!" He claimed.

"But Stiles you're so lovable." I mocked at him. I made my way over to him.

"You're not funny."

"Oh and you think you are." I asked forcing him against the wall.

"I have it on good authority that the nice Alpha thinks so." He gives me a smirk.

"So you really liked the nice side of me?" I asked him and that when the entire mood changed.

"Well...yeah it's nice to know that some part of you...doesn't completely and totally hate my guts." He stammered.

"I don't hate your guts." I told him.

"Really?"

"Really." Then Stiles does something unexpected he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

Our mouths fitted perfectly together. It felt right.

"Whoa." I breathed out, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I know you like me."

"How?" I asked confused. I never told anyone. Not even his best friend.

"You whispered it in your sleep." He said giving me that grin. That stupid grin that always caused me to not focus properly.

"I know you like me too." I countered back. This time Stiles was the one who looked confused.

"Pretty sure I don't talk in my sleep."

"True, but those faeries." About two weeks ago Stiles was captured by faeries and they only way they let humans go as if they tell a secret that no one knew.

It took a second for Stiles to process, "Damn faeries."

"Damn witch." I said and pulled him back into another kiss.

**The end!**

**Hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
